Nefarious individuals attempt to compromise computer systems in a variety of ways. As one example, such individuals may embed or otherwise include malicious software (“malware”) in email attachments and transmit or cause the malware to be transmitted to unsuspecting users. When executed, the malware compromises the victim's computer. Some types of malware attempt to pack or otherwise obfuscate the malicious code to evade detection by firewalls, host security software, and/or virtualized malware analysis. Further, malware authors are using increasingly sophisticated techniques to pack/obfuscate the workings of their malicious software.